


Shattered

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls I
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, TLC, withdrawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ornstein shuts down after his master's banishment.
Relationships: Dragonslayer Ornstein/Nameless King
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"How long has he been like this?" Artorias asked, clearly alarmed.

"Three days. Everything happened so suddenly, everyone was caught off guard. I took the liberty of forging a leave of absence on his behalf since he's unable to do so himself." Ciaran explained calmly, deep down she was just as concerned. Her porcelain mask was blank and emotionless but underneath Artorias could tell she was close to crying.

Ornstein sat curled up in the corner of his room, his helmet and spear lay forgotten at his side. His puffy red eyes were vacant and lifelessly staring at nothing in particular. Besides the subtle rise and fall of his chest he sat limp and motionless, almost like a corpse. Artorias stepped through the doorway and cautiously knelt before his captain.

A cold, taloned gauntlet gingerly reached out to cup his cheek. With his thumb he brushed away a stray lock of hair. Ornstein's dead stare remained fixed at nothing, but slowly his right hand reached up to grasp Artorias's. "That's the most responsive he's been since it all happened." Ciaran said quietly.

His hand promptly fell back into his lap again with a clank. Looking over his shoulder Artorias saw a cold bowl of food sitting on his table from the previous evening. His bed remained undisturbed as if no one had slept in it. "Ornstein, I'm so sorry. I know how close you are with Fa-" Artorias was cut off by Ciaran loudly clearing her throat. "We are forbidden from speaking his name in Lordran. Our Lord has banished him and struck him from the annals of history." She said quietly.

A few days prior it became known that the Heir of Sunlight had aligned himself with the dragons. Lord Gwyn was enraged and grief stricken at his son's betrayal, the full force of the Lord's Blades were dispatched to arrest him and bring him before his father for judgement. But instead the assassins secreted him out of Anor Londo and aided his escape. They were willing to be punished for their failure. The Silver Knights were then ordered to shoot him down as he flew off on his storm drake. With battle cries full of grief and rage they complied and loosed their lightning and great arrows. But not a single shot hit its mark, the knights had a deep love and respect for their Lord and couldn't bring themselves to strike him down.

Ornstein had been witness to all of this, earlier that morning he'd been summoned by his Lord to the Darkmoon Tomb. He'd been commanded to stay and protect his Lord's siblings. The lion knight pleaded to go with him but his master was simply not going to allow it. As soon as his master's drake vanished from the horizon he retreated to his chambers and hadn't moved since.

"Ciaran, I'll take things from here. Go get Lucius and Gretka and bring them to the conference room, please?" The wolf knight was getting teary eyed, he felt his heart breaking as he gazed upon his captain's catatonic form. Without a sound the assassin vanished to tend to her task. Standing Artorias moved to close the door, returning to his captain he took his hand and gently pulled him up from the floor.

Ornstein made no protest as Artorias helped him out of his armor and neatly set it on his stand. Searching a drawer he found a clean night shirt and dressed him. Leading him to the bed he tucked him in, all this time he was silent. He sat there like a statue, his face devoid of expression, under his eyes were darkening rings and his skin was noticeably paler. The wolf knight bent over and pulled Ornstein in for a hug. "I'll be back to check on you in the morning, please try to sleep." The dragonslayer said nothing as Artorias departed.

He was deeply disturbed by Ornstein's condition. It was natural to withdraw as a way to cope with loss, but he had nearly shut down entirely. As he worried and planned his next steps he walked to the conference room. A pair of Silver Knights stood at attention as he entered. "Thank you for coming. Please have a seat." Artorias motioned to a few chairs placed around the table. They sat and attentively awaited orders, Artorias leaned against the wall across from them and pulled down his cowl with a sigh.

"How's Captain Ornstein?" Lucius asked, tension and concern was clear in his voice. "Yeah, we knew he'd be upset about losing his dearest but it's not normal for him to just vanish." Gretka piped up. Artorias could barely conceal his surprise, "You knew they were together?" Lucius nodded, "All the knights knew, but for their sake we feigned ignorance." A smile crossed Gretka's face, "The way their souls entwined was a divine sight to behold."

Artorias ran a hand through his hair as he thought of how to reply. "Well, he's taking this far worse than I would've expected. He's just this side of a coma, he won't speak, eat, probably hasn't slept either knowing him." He watched the faces of the knights turn grim, Lucius looked down for a time before asking, "Will he pull through?" Greta looked as if she was about to burst into tears. "I'm not sure." Artorias replied. A tense silence fell over the room as the knights took in the seriousness of the situation.

Gretka suddenly stood from the table, a spark of flame burned in her stormy gray eyes. "Sir Artorias, we are at your command. Captain Ornstein needs us and all the Silver Knights in Lordran stand with him. What can we do to help?" The wolf knight smiled at her outburst, this is why Ornstein often turned to them. Of all the knights they were the smartest, boldest, and liveliest. "I want you to take charge, you know how Ornstein likes things done. Make it look as if he still gives orders, Ciaran and I shall tend to his desk duties since we cannot leave without his say so." Artorias said firmly.

"Consider it done, we've already got patrols and training schedules ready." Lucius said confidently. "Very good, I'm off to see Gwyndolin now. Make our Captain proud." Artorias smiled as he pulled up his cowl and turned to walk away. Lucius and Gretka stood and raised their weapons in a salute. The defense of the realm was in their hands, and Artorias knew they would not fail.

Not far from the rotating staircase was a building hidden from the general public. A set of stairs led down into a ceremonial tomb with a statue of Lord Gwyn. Artorias made for the statue, it vanished into nothingness as he passed through it. Down another set of stairs was the tomb itself. It's sole occupant was standing in the middle of the hallway. The feminine deity wore a silky white gown with matching gloves and shawl, on their head was ornate sun shaped mask. It shown radiantly in the evening sunlight as they approached to greet their visitor. "Greetings Lord Gwyndolin." Artorias said with a bow. "We can dispense with formality Sir Artorias. Please tell me you've seen Ornstein? He's ignored my prior summons and that worries me greatly." Gwyndolin wrung his wrists nervously.

The young god was fond of the dragonslayer and often called him Uncle when he wasn't looking. Of course Ornstein would whine saying that it made him sound old. Artorias told him everything not leaving out a single detail. Slowly Gwyndolin removed his mask and placed it out of the way, his large golden eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "It's worse than I feared. It was my brother's wish that he remained here, he felt he would live a more fulfilling life. He would be distraught to know what's become of him. Please, take care of him. You and him are as close as brothers, I fear I would make things worse for him if he saw me right now."

He had a point, any reminder of his Lord might actually make things worse. Artorias could tell Gwyndolin was trying not to cry. In a rare breech of etiquette the young god pulled the wolf knight close and wrapped his arms around him. Artorias placed a sympathetic hand on his back and rubbed gentle circles. "I'll take care of him, I promise." They remained like that until it began to grow dark, Artorias returned to his chambers to get some rest himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed and Ornstein showed very little improvement. He would only sleep when he passed out from exhaustion. The only food he would take was a warm cup of broth, even then it was a chore to get him to drink it. Artorias tended to him every day, he would dress him, talk to him, during the night when everyone slept he would walk him around the grounds. One evening he let him take the lead and followed behind him. The lion knight wandered aimlessly through the deserted corridors only coming to rest in front of his master's chambers. It was sheer force of will for Artorias to keep himself composed. He could only imagine the pain he was feeling knowing he wasn't coming home. After lots of gentle coaxing he was able to get him back to his chambers to sleep.

His expression had changed from blank to sullen, and Artorias wasn't quite sure that was a good thing. Once he had him ready for bed he sat down next to him and made sure he was comfortable. "I'm sorry this happened Ornstein. I feel your pain, we all do. I want you to know that we're here for you. The Knights of Gwyn and Silver Knights are mourning with you. Please, if you even hear us, come back to us. We still need you.... I still need you. The knights need their captain...and I need my brother..." The wolf knight let his tears flow freely as he poured his heart into his plea.

He nearly jumped as Ornstein gently grasped his wrist. For the first time in weeks he looked him in the eye, there was a cold emptiness in them, it was as if he was staring into the Abyss. A feeling of dread settled into Artorias's gut, if he didn't know any better it looked as if Ornstein was starting to go hollow. Hollowing occurred when one lost their purpose, hope, and will to live. It was typically seen with Undead but it was not unheard of for divines to turn hollow. Eventually he let go and looked away, Artorias quietly dismissed himself to let him sleep.

All this time Gwyndolin watched with a heavy heart as Ornstein pined away. The Lord of Sunlight had departed for Astora to oversee the removal of anything concerning his eldest son from their cathedrals. This was the only chance that he had to carry out a secret task. His brother entrusted him with a wooden box that was meant to be given to Ornstein. But he was sworn to stay silent over this for eternity, no one could know. With the moon shining high above the young god departed the tomb. Clutching the little trinket box close to his heart he silently climbed up the cathedral steps.

He appeared spectral in pale light, a sentry standing guard trembled as he passed. Using his sorcery he teleported to the other side of the door. He drifted noiselessly across the cold stone floor, not a soul was stirring inside. Even Ciaran who was always vigilant was sleeping soundly. Slithering into Ornstein's chambers he found him lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He sat up as Gwyndolin approached, gazing at him with a question in his eyes.

"Ornstein, forgive me for disturbing you. I'm here to carry out my brother's will." He whispered. Gently he held out the box and Ornstein reached out to take it. With some hesitation he opened it. Inside was his master's ring that strengthened his miracles and next to it was a sliver of golden sunlight, it was a fragment of his master's soul. Ornstein brought a hand to his mouth to stifle his sob, tears rolled down his face unchecked. Gwyndolin produced a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully dabbed away his tears.

"These were meant to be yours. I meant to give them to you sooner, but I was afraid of how you'd react." Gwyndolin whispered. What he had done was an act of heresy, if it was found out what the young god had done for Ornstein he'd likely be executed. The sound of heavy footsteps caused Gwyndolin to flinch and vanish into thin air. But it was all a false alarm as a passing sentry carried on down the hall.

Ornstein held the flickering soul shard in the palm of his hand. His master's warm, lively presence radiated off of it. Reverently he held it against his heart for a moment before absorbing it. Then he slipped the ring onto the third finger of his left hand and placed the box on his night stand. He laid down and let himself drift off to sleep.

..........

Ornstein stood staring at the empty sky where his master had been. He felt as though his heart had been wrenched from his chest. All around him was the clank and clatter of metal plates as knights scrambled to pursue the storm drake. Deep down he felt immense sorrow and anguish threatening to boil over. It was demoralizing enough to lose their Lord, but if he fell apart in front of his knights who knew what would happen.

Swiftly the lion knight departed, tears staining his face under his helmet. No sooner than he got to his chambers he broke down. Prying off his helmet he dropped it next to his spear. He curled up in the corner where he wouldn't be seen, then he cried and cried. He only stopped when he ran out of tears and his breaths came in shuddering gasps.  
As his sorrow relented it was replaced by emptiness. He felt as if he was outside of himself watching his life like a character in a story book. Nothing felt real to him, he was in a fog, barely noticing the words or actions of his friends around him. He was crushed, with his Lord gone he had no reason to continue, he wanted to leave this world.

He lingered in a semi lucid state until the night Gwyndolin appeared to him. As he looked upon his gift he felt his master's comforting presence again. He had wanted to thank him but he teleported away, something had startled him. That night as he slept he dreamed of a frigid mountain reaching high into the sky. An ancient temple graced its peak, he wandered amidst clouds of incense and chanting warriors all were oblivious to his presence. He felt sure of where he was going even though he had never been here before.

In a massive outer courtyard he spied a familiar set of robes and wild silver hair. His master looked up and his golden eyes widened in alarm. "No! How did you get here? Why aren't you in Lordran?!!" His voice was a pained whisper. "I wanted to be with you." Ornstein said hoarsely. Farram winced at the sound of his voice. "Please, tell me you didn't... You... You're still living, aren't you?" A mortified expression crossed the lion knight's face. "What? You think I... No! No, I'm very much alive... I think." Why did he think he was dead?

Farram walked up an pulled Ornstein close, it was then that he noticed he was transparent. "What's going on?" He asked in confusion. "It's an out of body experience, it must be because of the soul fragment." Ornstein didn't quiet understand but he didn't care, he was with his master again. "You need to go home Ornstein." He said quietly. "What? No! I'm not going back, I'll never see you again!" He pulled away to see tears in his master's eyes. "I'm sorry. But your family there needs you. It was bad enough that I had to leave, but don't make them mourn you too. I feel horrible for not taking you with me, but it would've been selfish to make you suffer for my actions."

Gently he reached up to cup his cheek, "Gods you are a fright to behold. It hurts to see you neglecting yourself like this. You must promise me that you'll take care of yourself." Farram didn't hide the pain in his voice. "I promise." Ornstein mumbled as he looked at the ground. "I will always be watching over you, and know that I will never stop loving you." Farram's voice cracked as he kissed Ornstein on his forehead. "When I've fulfilled your last order I will come to find you." Ornstein said, the world around him slowly grew dark. Just before he woke again he heard his master bidding him farewell.

.......

It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't up just yet and Artorias was heading to get some sparring practice in. He picked up his pace as the sound of shattering stone caught his attention, who could be there this early? There in the training yard was Ornstein, fully dressed in his armor going through his drills. The wolf knight's gasp made him turn his head. With a duelist's bow he aimed his spear in a defensive stance. For the first time in weeks Artorias smiled, his captain would be alright. "I'm glad to have you back. We all missed you." He said as he drew his great sword and their duel commenced.

"Forgive me for worrying you so." He replied as he blocked a thrust. Just then his eyes fell on an orange ribbon tied around his wrist. "Hold on, what's that?" Ornstein pointed at it with his spear. "It's for you, it was Lucius's idea. It's our way of saying we stand with you." Artorias said as he lowered his weapon. Off in the distance the bells tolled, it was nearly time for roll call. Calling it a draw Artorias and Ornstein left to see to the morning roster. As the Silver Knights filed into the courtyard they were stunned into reverent silence by the dragonslayer's presence.

Everywhere he looked Ornstein saw orange ribbons. They hung off spears or tied to sword hilts, some were bound around their forearms. Even the Knights of Gwyn each wore one. The last ones to arrive were Lucius and Gretka, the latter forgot protocol and tackled Ornstein with a bear hug. "Control yourself lieutenant!" Lucius snapped. "Welcome back Captain." He whispered as he hauled Gretka off of him. A wave of laughter erupted from the ranks of knights gathered there, one in the back let out a cheer and the others followed suit. They were overjoyed by Ornstein's return.

A feeling of warmth bloomed in Ornstein's chest. Now he understood why his master left him behind. There were so many that were counting on him to take charge now. He wouldn't be nearly as great as his master, but he would give it his all.


End file.
